Legend of Zelda: Fierce Deity Naruto
by Lukepace414
Summary: Full summary inside. God!Naruto; Naruto x MassHarem. Alive!Masaki. Triple crossover. (Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**New Summary: After Naruto put on the Fierce Deity's Mask and killed Mizuki, he met the three goddesses in his mind to give him a gifts with one of them to awaken his memories of all of his past lives. After he got a the Master Sword and a reunions with an old friend from within the sword, he met King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, King of Hyrule and Princess Zelda's father, who informed him of the prophecy of Calamity Ganon and asked him for help to seals Calamity Ganon away. Naruto agreed as he had enough of killing Ganondorf over and over again throughout his past lives due to the curse that was placed on him and Zelda in their first life by Demise the Demon King, Ganondorf first life. He going to find the way to destroy the curse and put an end to the Great Evil once and for all.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, Naruto, or Bleach**

**I decide to update this chapter a bit by having Kushina to survive the claw. And rewrite this chapter.  
**

**Also in this story, Naruto don't have any whisker marks on his cheeks. The reasons he has a whisker marks in canon is because he subconsciously absorbed some of Kurama's Chakra, not because he become Kurama Jinchūriki. Kushina and Mito both became Kurama Jinchūriki, and yet they don't have a whisker marks. So, imagine Naruto looked like Ichigo in Post Timeskip from Bleach with the Ichigo's voice with blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Chapter 1**

The Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest military village known in Elemental Nations where Humans, Hylians, and Kokirian live together. **(A/N: Kokirian is from Zelda Unknown Origin.)**

But now it nothing more then a shell to it former glory.

Because 17 years ago, a Nine-Tails Demon Fox appeared out of nowhere and attack the Hidden Leaf Village. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, summon the giant toad and battle the Nine-Tails. They battle hard but Minato notice that the Nine-Tails was acting strange and quickly figure it out that the Nine-Tail is under a Genjutsu while Minato is trying to figure out how to free the Nine-Tails from the Genjutsu, he was attack by a man with an orange spiral mask name Madara Uchiha.

After realizing that Madara is the one causing the attack Minato battle him to free the Nine-Tails and save the Hidden Leaf Village. The battle against Madara is tough due the strange ability he had to cause the attack to pass through him without hurting him. Minato quickly figure out the weakness of his ability during the fight and use that against him in their final clash.

After the fight is over, Madara disappear leaving Minato to deal the Nine-Tails. After that, Minato know that the only way to free the Nine-Tails from the Genjutsu is to seal it away. So Minato have no choice but to bring the Nine-Tails to the location where his wife Kushina and their son is being held.

After bringing Kushina and their son from their safe place, Minato summon the **Reaper Death Seal** to seal the Yin half of the Nine-Tails chakra within himself and Yang half within Naruto, much to Kushina protect.

Minato explained to his wife on why he have to do this, leaving Kushina no choice but to accept it. Minato perform the jutsu and sealed Yin half of the the Nine-Tails within himself and as Minato was about to seal Yang half within Naruto the Nine-Tails use its claw at Naruto to prevent itself from being sealed away which caused Minato and Kushina to jumped in taking the claw. After saying their final goodbye to their son, Minato sealed the Nine-Tails into their son and asked Hiruzen to tell the village to see Naruto as a hero before he died. After Minato told Hiruzen to tell the village to see his son as a hero, he ordered his Anbu to take their body and bury them.

After the Anbu begin to pick up their body, the Anbu with dog mask named Kakashi reported to Hiruzen that Kushina is still alive. Hiruzen is shocked and relief after hearing this. Shock that Kushina is still alive even after taking Nine-Tails claw since nobody could have survive that and relief that Naruto still has a chance to be with his mother. Hiruzen ordered Kakashi to take Kushina to the hospital as she need medical attention immediately.

After Kakashi went to take Kushina to the hospital, Hiruzen went to tell the village that Naruto defeated the Nine-Tails but he's not going to tell them that the Nine-Tails is sealed within Naruto as he didn't want Naruto to have a harsh life of the Jinchūriki as it is best to keep that a secret.

It work at first but it didn't go well as Hiruzen hope because of the certain Warhawk leaked out the information of Naruto status to the villagers. The male human villagers and shinobi, who was blinded by hatred due to the loss of their friends and loved ones, demanded Naruto death.

Because of that, Hiruzen made a law to prevent anyone from telling the Nine-Tails to the younger generation so that Naruto can have a normal childhood and anyone who mention the Nine-Tails and anything related to it will be executed. He leave Naruto in the orphanage called the Leaf House and, to his gratefulness, the woman who in charge of the Leaf house doesn't see Naruto as a demon along with her female employees and will raise him with love and care until he is adopted.

A few days had pass after Hiruzen left Naruto in the Leaf House, he been reported by Rin Nohara, Kakashi teammate, that Kushina is fully recovered but is under a coma with no way of knowing how long when she will wake up. After hearing that, Hiruzen begin everything in his powers to wake her up for Naruto to be with his mother, but so far nothing he did ever work. He even tried to called Tsunade for help but she refused saying she doesn't want to take a step foot within the village as it bring her too many bad memories. After hearing that, Hiruzen leave Kushina in Rin care until he figure out how to get Kushina to wake up himself.

* * *

Now back to present, in the clearing forest of the Hidden Leaf Village, a 17 years old human teenage boy. He is 5'11½ tall and has blonde spiky hair. He sits down as he reading a large scroll. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Kurosaki, a former Substitute Soul Reaper, hero of the Winter War, and finally, a pariah of the Hidden Leaf Village. He has been abused and mistreated ever since he was born.

Fortunately, the Hylians, Kokirians, female humans villagers, and kunoichi don't see Naruto as a demon since they know the different between kunai and the scroll. They were about to help Naruto but his life was saved by Isshin and his pregnant wife Masaki Kurosaki as they had enough of Naruto horrible treatment when he is not in the Leaf House and adopt him as their son. After seeing Naruto got adopted by the Kurosaki family, the Hylians and Kokirians expect Saria all left the Leaf Village to Hyrule. Seeing the village had changed after Nine-Tails attack.

After hearing Isshin and Masaki adopted Naruto, Hiruzen made a new rule and it's said that 'any male from the older generation who attack Naruto and his new family will be sent to T&I for a week.' Because of this rule, all the older male human villagers and shinobi who was filled with hatred quickly gave up out of fear of being torture for a week.

For years, Naruto was happy with his new family as they treated him nice like their own flesh and blood. Even his new little sisters were happy to have an older brother. However, even though he was happy with the new family he has and the nice treatment from Saria and the female villagers and kunoichi, it doesn't stop him from wanting to know why the male humans treated him terrible as a kid. So his new parent told everything on what happened that night on the day he was born.

So after listening everything his parents told him. Naruto though that he is the Nine-Tails but his parents told him he is not the Nine-Tails, he just a Nine-Tails container and told him that the Hylians, Kokirians, Saria, and the female humans feel the same, they also told him about his biological parents and how much they love him and the reasons why Hiruzen couldn't tell him. Naruto is happy and glad to hear that from his new family and decided to become a ninja to get stronger to protect his family.

However, he failed the Graduation Exam at the Ninja Academy due to not being able to use a Clone jutsu properly due to his massive Chakra reverses. One of his teachers Mizuki told him of the makeup exam which involves taking a scroll from the Hokage's office and learning a jutsu in order to pass.

_'Well, I was able to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu but maybe learning another jutsu would increase my chances of passing this makeup exam.'_ Naruto thought who was wearing a black muscle shirt which show his well-built muscle of a professional swimmer **(AN: Naruto is muscular as he was before after he finished training in the Dangai for three months to learn the Final Getsuga Tenshō.)**, an ankle-length black coat in honor of his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, a fingerless black gloves, a black pants, and a black combat boots.

As he goes through the scroll, Naruto get a paper cut and mistakenly drips his blood on a seal that had the symbol of the Triforce, which release a box and a small scroll that drop to the ground. Curious about the box, Naruto opens it and see what's inside.

"A mask? What's a mask doing in the scroll?" Naruto asked in confused.

Inside the box is indeed a mask. It was of a man of warrior-like nature, semi-length white hair and strange markings on the face which reveals to be a tattoos, two red slash-like marks on each side, two under each eye, and finally one blue marking in a strange jagged V sort of shape resting upon the mask's forehead.

Naruto took it out of the box and took a closer look as he can't help but get a strange feeling that this mask seem very familiar for some reasons as just looking at the mask gave him the feelings of déjà vu until he remembered the small scroll and opened it to find out what is going on.

_To anyone who read this, inside the box contain the Fierce Deity's Mask. Although before you say anything this mask is not just any normal mask, it a very special mask that will transform anyone wear it and take it off to change back to normal. There are other three masks with the same ability. They are Goron Mask, Zora Mask, and Deku Mask._

_However, all four of those masks were stolen by the witch/scientist and plan to harness all their powers at once. Through experimentation, he successfully combine all of them into one. However, there is one drawback, due to all of them being into one mask, the mask chemical makeup was changed to corrosive and bonding nature for some reason. Meaning the transformation will become permanent and the witch is fine with that. So I kill him before he has a chance to put it on and took the mask to seal it away in the scroll to prevent anyone from getting their greedy evil hand on it._

_If you were able to release it from the seal that mean you has the Spirit of the Hero. I hope you can use the power of the mask to save Hyrule and the world like you did in your past lives. If you are up against someone too strong for you and your friends to handle, put the mask on. But be warned because it won't be like last time you wear it. Once you put it on, you will never take it off ever again as the mask WILL become your new face. So, choose your choice carefully._

Naruto was surprised that he now has the most powerful weapon in the world but at the same time he was happy. And what does it mean by Spirit of the Hero and past lives? He'll think about that later and as he was about to examine the mask, Naruto felt someone come into the clearing. It was his other teacher from the academy, Iruka Umino.

"Look like you found me Iruka-sensei, I only had time to learn one jutsu from the scroll." Naruto said with a smile.

_'He has been practicing out here until he wore himself out.'_ Iruka thought looking at the blond and he notice the strange mask Naruto is holding._ 'What a strange mask. I've never seen one like it before.'_

"Anyway if I perform the jutsu property then you would let me pass right? Those are the rules, anyone who learns a jutsu from the scroll passes." Naruto said with a smile.

Iruka looked shocked, "Who told you about this?" he asked with tension.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, I thought since you're here, you knew as well." Naruto said with a confuse expression on his face.

Hearing a sound from behind, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way only to hit by kunai which was thrown. "Like I thought, you planned all this Mizuki!"

The said ninja laughed out loud, "You were alway too smart for your own good Iruka, now Naruto hand over the scroll."

"W-what going on?" Naruto asked looking at the two teachers in confusion.

"Naruto! Don't let him have the scroll! It contains the forbidden jutsu that could destroy our village, he used you so that he could steal it!" Iruka said.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, Iruka has been keeping secrets from you, him along with the other male human villagers that concern you, don't you ever wonder why they hate you so much back when you were a kid?" Mizuki asked with an evil smile.

"Mizuki don't tell him! It the village secret!" Iruka yelled.

"If you're going to tell me that I has the Nine-Tails sealed inside of me, don't bother because I already know." Naruto said calmly, surprising them both.

"Naruto, how did you know that you has the Nine-Tails sealed inside of you?" Iruka asked in surprise as they hear a female voice.

"That because his family told him." They turn to the direction of the voice and saw a green hair shoulder-length teenage girl with blue eyes coming out from behind the tree and she has a huge II-cup breast and a nice bubble ass and wearing Kokirian clothes that hugging her figure, a sleeveless green tunic and a brown pant and brown shoe, and she is holding a spear. This is Saria, one of Naruto best friends.

"They told him the truth about what happened that night 17 years ago." Saria explained as she is referring to Naruto's family.

"Saria? How long you been hiding behind that tree?" Naruto asked in surprise to see his one of his best friends is here and unknown to Naruto, she has a feelings for him. However, Saria doesn't know that Naruto has a feelings for her as well.

"Long enough to know that you been trick into stealing the forbidden scroll." Saria answered as she is walking right next to Naruto.

"I see. So you already know. Then you know that you are the one who attacked the village 17 years ago, the one who killed Iruka's parents, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted out, laughing maniacally.

Naruto and Saria looked at Mizuki calmly and sighed.

"It's seem there are still some idiots in the Leaf Village that can't see different between kunai and the scroll. How did he became a Chunin if he doesn't know that is beyond me." Naruto said while shooking his head in disappointment.

Saria nodded her head in agreement, "You and me both."

Iruka looked down in sadness knowing what they say is true. There are some male villagers and shinobi who couldn't see the different between kunai and the scroll, thus believes that Naruto is nothing more than a demon in human skin.

Mizuki growled angrily thinking that they're mocking him. He grabbed the large shuriken from his back and throw it at them. Seeing this, Naruto tackled Saria to the ground as the large shuriken passed right by them.

"Are you alright, Saria?" Naruto asked in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Saria said with a small blush.

Mizuki jumped off the tree and on to the ground, "So you survived, no matter I'm just going to kill you all anyway and take the forbidden scroll to Lord Orochimaru."

"And how are you going to do that? You may be a Chunin, but you're no match against three of us working together." Naruto said as he, Saria, and Iruka getting ready to fight.

"True, but with the power Lord Orochimaru already given me, you have no chance of beating me!" Mizuki said before pulling out an elixir which he proceeded drink.

The three watched as Mizuki gained tiger-like stripe on his arms and face, while Iruka sense his Charka levels increased as well.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, this power is amazing and once I give the forbidden scroll to Lord Orochimaru, he'll give me more power!" Mizuki shouted madly, before vanishing in the burst of speed surprising the three.

Mizuki appeared before them and punched Naruto in the face to send him flying deeper into the forest.

"Naruto!" Saria yelled in concern.

"You should start worrying more about yourself than him." Mizuki said causing Saria glared him as she and Iruka begin attacking Mizuki together.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep forest, Naruto is laying on ground while holding his face in pain.

"Damn that bastard, he grow a lot stronger by drinking that elixir. I don't think we can beat him even with the help of my Shadow Clone. There's gotta be another way." Naruto said as he stand back up and notice Fierce Deity's Mask next to him.

He picked it up and look at it as the words on what the scroll said in the last sentence about the mask echo in his mind.

_Once you put it on, you will never take it off ever again as the mask WILL become your new face. So, choose your choice carefully._

He narrowed his eyes in determination as he made his choice while knowing he will lose his old face for the rest of his life with the new face, but at least he will gain the power to protect his friend and family. Even though he lost his Soul Reaper powers, he still has his chakra. And so, he put on the mask.

As soon he put the mask on, he lower his head in extreme pain as if the mask ate away his face and was ingraining root into his skull. He move his head up and screamed in pain.

* * *

The battle against Mizuki isn't going well as Iruka and Saria barely able to keep up against Mizuki increased speed, but now it gotten worse as Mizuki transformed further now resembling a bipedal tiger and his strength increasing even further while his speed decreased.

"Yes, yes, YES! This power is amazing, with it I'm stronger than anyone!" Mizuki said crazily, Iruka and Saria laying on the ground beaten.

_'Does this guy just enjoy hearing himself talk?' _Saria thought.

"The battle was fun while it lasted, but it time to die." Mizuki said as he approached to kill them but he got kicked in the face, send flying through several trees followed by the voice. "That is not going to happen."

"Naruto?" Saria asked as she and Iruka turned to the direction of the voice in front of them.

It turn out that the voice is indeed Naruto but he look completely different. He is a full-grown adult, and a ripped one too. Rather then the black clothes he wore, he now sported a silver tunic with some armor and in between his legs. On the armor's right breastplate was an orange crescent-shaped like the new moon. On the left breastplate was an orange triangle. On the stomach was a plate of armor with the same color as the tunic. Right below his neck was a necklace of three blue gems. On his head was a long hat that would be triangular in shape if held upright; it was of the tunic's same color. He was wearing buckle boots that went up to his knees, armguards on his lower arms, and wearing black tights whenever there wasn't armor, boots or any other such stuff and finally he had semi-length white hair and had strange markings on his face, it was two red slash-like marks on each side, two under each eye, and finally one blue marking in a strange jagged V sort of shape resting upon his forehead and his eyes is still blue. He had the forbidden scroll strapped to his back and they also noticed that he holding a huge sword that is long as his body. The strangest sword they had ever laid eyes on too, rather than one large blade it was actually two smaller one criss-crossing at the center at the center, then meeting at the end again. One is tealish-blue and the other is sea-green. To Saria, it was actually a beautiful sword in her eyes. **(Picture Fierce Deity with human ears instead Hylian ears)**

All together, Naruto looked like someone you don't wanna mess with.

Saria blushed heavily at how handsome Naruto became. Iruka looked at Naruto in shocked after sensing his godly power, as Miuzki stand back up on his feet rubbing his face where he got kicked at.

"So, the demon finally show his true color. Now I can finally kill you and everyone in the village will see me as a hero." Mizuki said insanely, not afraid of Naruto's god power he sensing as he charge after him. However, he didn't know that he is sending himself to his death.

Naruto stood calmly as he hold his sword in kendo position as begin channeling the magic into the sword causing it to glow light-blue as he lifted his sword in the air and swing it down sending out a large magical light-blue crescent-shaped wave at Mizuki.

Mizuki got hit by the magic wave and begin screaming in pain as he went completely vaporized, leaving nothing but a large trench behind. Saria and Iruka widen their eyes in huge shock with their mouths opens at that huge amount of magic power.

"I don't think so." Naruto said as he dismissed his sword. He walked back to Saria and Iruka and kneeled down. "Are you two hurt?"

"Yeah, but we'll be fine." Saria answered with a smile, feeling touched by Naruto concerns.

"Naruto, what was that you just do and what happened to you?" Iruka questioned.

"I was wondering about that too." Saria said as she too want to know what happened to him.

"I'll explain everything after we return the forbidden scroll to the Old Man since I don't want to repeat it again." Naruto said as Saria and Iruka nodded at that answered.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

After returning the forbidden scroll to Hiruzen, Naruto begins explaining everything about what had happened in the forest, the mask, and what it said in the scroll minus the Spirit of the Hero and past lives. They were surprise at first but they took it well.

"So, you're telling me that you can't take off your mask as you are stuck like that for the rest of your life?" Hiruzen asked after hearing everything Naruto told them.

"Yeah, it said so in the scroll that the mask will become my new face due the experiment the witch caused to make all four masks into one which result making the mask transformation to become permanent. So I can't take it off, no matter how many time I try." Naruto answered while touching his new face.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." Hiruzen apologized as he feels bad for Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, if I may asks, do you know anything else about the Fierce Deity's Mask?" Iruka asked as Naruto and Saria too want to know what else the mask do than what they know.

"No. The information of the Fierce Deity's Mask is very limited. All I know is that anyone who wear the Fierce Deity's Mask will gain the power of the god, not only that but it also make the wearer to become a god as well. And since Naruto is now a god since his transformation is permanent, he going have to suffers the fate of watching his friends and family grow old and die as he continue to live." Hiruzen answered gravely at the end, shocking both Saria and Iruka.

Naruto looked at the Hiruzen with his eyes shook in fear. Him, watching friends and family grow old and die while he continue to live? He didn't like the sound of that. Saria saw this and decided to cheer him up.

"Naruto, it's okay." Saria said, getting Naruto attention. "It's true that you will lose your friends and family of old age, but you still have me."

What she said gave Naruto a small smile knowing what she said is true even though he will lose his friends and family but at least he still had Saria.

"Yeah, you're right. I still have you." Naruto replied with a smile making Saria to smile as well. Iruka and Hiruzen is smiling too, both happy to heard that Naruto still have his Kokirian friend.

Since the Kokirian can't die of old age and will continue to remain young. The Kokirians stopped aging once they hit the age of 17. However, even though they can't die of old age doesn't means they can't be killed.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, getting their attention. "Since your parents told you about the Nine-Tails, I take it they told you about your real parents as well?"

"Yes, they told me the truth of my real parents and the reasons why you didn't want to tell me." Naruto answered.

Hiruzen lower his head in sadness thinking Naruto is mad at him for not telling him the truth about his parents. Naruto saw this and sighed.

"I'm not mad at you." Naruto said making Hiruzen looked at him in hope. "Look, I had already forgiven you. If you want to keep my true identity a secret to protect me from my real father enemies, that's fine. All I want to know is who my real parents are, that's all."

What he said make Hiruzen smile in relief hearing he not mad at him and had already forgiven him. Iruka smiling as well hearing that Naruto has already forgiven his surrogate grandfather.

"What do you think of your real father for sealing the beast into you? Are you angry at him for that?" Hiruzen asked, hoping that he wouldn't turn on the village after learning the truth.

"I would be lying if I said that I am not angry at him for sealing the fox inside me, making me the scapegoat for the hatred of the male human villagers when I was young but I have reasons to believe that he holds great love and trust in me to use this power to protect the village and the people precious to me but I will give him a punch to the gut but aside from that, I am happy and proud to be his son." said Naruto with a grin to which the old Hokage smiled as well.

"If that's the case I will also tell you that your real mother was from the Uzumaki clan of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, they were well-known for their Sealing Jutsu and their strong vitality and longevity, however out of fear, the villages of Stone, Cloud, and Mist combined their forces to attack your mother's village, wiping them not without losing a majority of their forces and we who were your mother's allies arrived to send them packing. Kushina moved to the Hidden Leaf Village where she met Minato who was your father and later on secretly got married. She was also the container for the fox before you, I don't know how the fox got out of the seal that night since your real father was there when she was giving birth to you." Hiruzen said. Naruto was surprised at hearing the history of his clan but felt proud of his real parents nonetheless.

"Thank, Old Man. And also, I'm going to make the Nine-Tails pay for making my life a living hell back then when I was a kid." Naruto stated.

"The Nine-Tails didn't make your life a living hell back when you were a kid, Naruto. Someone else did." Hiruzen said, surprising them.

"What do you mean by 'someone else did', Lord Hokage? Wasn't the Nine-Tails the one responsible for attacking the Hidden Leaf Village 17 years ago, which is the reason why Naruto life is terrible?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"No, the Nine-Tails did attack the Hidden Leaf Village but it not the one responsible for making Naruto life a living hell when he was a kid." Hiruzen stated.

Hiruzen looked at them and see that they are even more confused than before. So he decided explain thing for them to understand better.

"After your real father sealed away the Nine-Tails inside you Naruto, he asked me to tell the village see you as a hero. Which I did. I told the village that you defeated the Nine-Tails and the villagers is filled with happiness to hear that. But on the next day, that happiness soon turn into hate to the male human villagers when someone leaked out the information of you holding the Nine-Tails and I had a hunch of who that person is responsible." Hiruzen clarified.

Naruto gritted his fists tightly at that informations, "Who is it? Who is responsible for making my life a living hell?"

"It was Danzo." Hiruzen answered grimly.

"Danzo?! The elders of the councils?! But why would he do that to make Naruto life terrible?!" Iruka yelled as he was shocked at why would Danzo go and do something like that to Naruto.

"He did it in order to make Naruto his emotionless weapon and remain loyal to only the Hidden Leaf Village and no one else. Not his friends, not the other races in Hyrule, and especially not the Royal Family of Hyrule. He did it all for the 'good of the Hidden Leaf Village'." Hiruzen replied gravely, making an air quotes at the end.

Saria and Iruka looked in shock at Hiruzen responds until they felt the pressure came out of nowhere, pushing them to the ground like a gravity. They struggled against the pressure as they looked at where it's coming from and surprisedly, it's coming from Naruto. He is gritting his teeth hard while he is glowing with light-blue magic aura.

"I'm going to kill that old bastard after what he did to me!" Naruto said, angrily.

"And you will, but not today. We'll worry about that later." Hiruzen replied while struggling against the pressure. Naruto nodded and begin to take a deep breath and exhaled to calm down to lift the pressure as his magic aura disappear.

After Naruto has calm down, Iruka suddenly remember something else.

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka said, getting Naruto attention. "What jutsu did you learn from the forbidden scroll? You didn't learn anything destructive, did you?"

Saria and Hiruzen looked at Naruto as they too want to know what did Naruto learn from the scroll.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "No. No destructive jutsu. It's more of the solid clone than destruction."

"Solid clone?" Iruka asked in confused then widen his eyes after realizing what he meant. "Wait, you don't mean...?"

Naruto nodded his head and crossed his index fingers before calling out the jutsu. "Shadow Clone jutsu." a large plume of smoke appeared cover the office and cleared to reveal a copies of himself only that they are solid like Naruto said. Iruka and Hiruzen was shocked that Naruto was able to use a high rank jutsu with no issue.

Saria looked with wide eyes as her face turn red after seeing so many of Naruto clones and she starting to have dirty thought about herself, Naruto, and his clones during their 'private' time.

Naruto dispelled his clone. "Now that I have master the Shadow Clone jutsu. I pass, right?" Naruto asked as Saria snapped back to reality.

"Yes, Naruto. You pass." Iruka answered with a smile as he handed him the black headband. "Congratulations, Naruto. You graduated."

Saria and Hiruzen smile with pride that Naruto is now a Shinobi.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, getting Naruto attention. "I'm putting your Team Selection in three months. As that will give you enough time to control your new god power."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he only know how to channel magic into his sword to create a magical energy wave similar to his Getsuga Tenshō. He didn't want to become arrogant just because he became a god as that will lead him to his death.

Just like the Uchiha Clan did. They grow too arrogant because they relied too much on their Sharingan and that lead them to their deaths during their missions for facing a powerful enemies.

"You and Saria should start heading home. It's getting late." Hiruzen said as he handed the

They nodded in agreement as it is getting late. So they start heading back home leaving Iruka behind.

_"I hope you will grow strong enough to put an end to Calamity Ganon, Naruto."_ Hiruzen thought.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka said, getting his attention. "Do you think Naruto will the one to destroy Calamity Ganon in Hyrule?"

In Elemental Nation and Hyrule, everyone believe Calamity Ganon is only a myth as it doesn't exist but Hiruzen, Iruka, and the Royal Family of Hyrule doesn't believe that as they know that some myths can be real. And Calamity Ganon is one of them.

"Yes," Hiruzen answered. "And he also has a destiny waiting for him beyond the wall of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Naruto has a destiny?" Iruka asked in confused.

"That's right. Let's me ask you a question, Iruka." Hiruzen said. "Have you heard the Legend of the Hero of Hyrule?"

Iruka nodded at that question as he has heard of it. Since the Legend of the Hero of Hyrule is very well-known throughout Elemental Nations and Hyrule.

"Yes, I've heard of it." Iruka answered. "It said that the Legendary Hero of Hyrule defeated the Great Evil who plan to steal the Triforce to conquer the world. It also said that he carry the Spirit of the Hero and continue to be incarnated again and again to keep Hyrule and the world safe."

"Yes. That is correct, and I know who carried the Spirit of the Hero." Hiruzen replied, making Iruka confused. "Since I read the small scroll Naruto had through the Telescope Jutsu that said the seal can only be released by those who carried the Spirit of the Hero. And since Naruto released the seal which means he has the Spirit of the Hero."

_'Naruto has the Spirit of the Hero? But there only one person who has that and that is the Legendary Hero of Hyrule, but Lord Hokage said that Naruto has the Spirit of the Hero.' _Iruka thought, then widen his eyes in realization. _'Wait, then that mean...'_

Hiruzen nodded his head knowing what Iruka is thinking "Yes. Naruto is an incarnation of the Legendary Hero of Hyrule. And a final one in fact now that he became a god."

"So Naruto is the one to destroy Calamity Ganon." Iruka stated.

"Yes, and he also going to help and save everyone as a Hero of Hyrule. Just like he alway did in his past lives." Hiruzen replied, smiling at the end.

"So when you're gonna tell Naruto that Kushina is still alive and under a coma at the hospital?" Iruka asked as he didn't want to keep Naruto in the dark that his real mother is still alive.

"I'll take Naruto to the hospital to see her tomorrow after I deal with Danzo." Hiruzen answered as Iruka nods in relief.

Iruka saw Hiruzen picked up the phone and start tapping the numbers, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Masaki. I'm going tell her the change her son has since I don't want her to attack her own son for not recognizing him due to his new look." Hiruzen replied as he finished tapping the numbers and placed the phone on his ear.

Iruka nods in understanding as it is wise to do that since he and Hiruzen both know that even though Masaki had retired she still keeping her kunoichi skills sharp as she had no intention of allowing herself get rusty should her family ever be in danger.

Hiruzen waited for a moment as he heard a click.

_"Hello?" _Masaki answered.

"Masaki, this is the Hokage's Office. I would like to talk to you and your daughters about the changes of your son." Hiruzen replied.

* * *

**Finally! It took me while to finished. Naruto and Zelda will gain the memories of all of their past lives like in Zelda Unknown rest of Rookie 12 will graduating at age seventeen.**

**Thank you and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, Naruto, or Bleach**

**Before anyone ask, yes Naruto went through everything Ichigo went through, even high school. He graduated high school few months after he lost his Soul Reaper powers. Yes, he has all of Ichigo powers including Quincy power. He inherited them from his parents. Minato is a Soul Reaper who was exiles into the World of the Living with Yoruichi, Kisuke, and the other.  
**

**Isshin and Minato are brothers from the same Shiba Clan and they both change their last name. Like Isshin did after marrying Masaki, Minato change his last name from Shiba to Namikaze after he enroll into the Ninja Academy.**

**50 years had passed since their exiled and Minato asked Kisuke to create a Gigai with the ability to use Chakra. Kisuke agreed but he told him that it will take 10 years for his new created Gigai to gain the ability to use Chakra and he will have to stay in his new Gigai to perform the jutsu. Minato agreed and after 10 had passed, he used Transformation Jutsu to turn himself into kid to enroll into the Ninja Academy. **

**There he met Kushina who decided to become a Kunoichi while keeping her Quincy powers a secret and after that everything is a same in canon only for Kushina to take Masaki place for Hollowfication with Isshin to sacrifice his Soul Reaper powers to save Kushina from Hollowfication.  
**

**Masaki is a spiritual aware Kunoichi who retired after she married to Isshin. And she still alive in this story.**

**Chapter 2  
**

Naruto and Saria is walking back to the Kurosaki Clinic since Saria asked Naruto if it's alright for her to spend a night with him, which Naruto don't mind. As Saria begin to ask Naruto about something.

"Hey, Naruto." Saria said, getting Naruto attention. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure, Saria. What is it?" Naruto asked, wondering what is it Saria want to ask about.

"Well, it's about Mizuki death." Saria answered. "I want to ask what do you feel after killing him since it's the first time you have taken his life."

She and everyone else know that killing someone caused them to throw-up and feel terrified as it'll take some time for them to recuperate to get used to it. A lot of young Genin had retired after seeing death for the first time as it was too much for them to handled. So Hiruzen changed the rules to have students to graduated the Ninja Academy at age 17 in order for them to get to used to killing.

So Saria wanted to know how is it that Naruto doesn't feel anything after he killed Mizuki.

"I don't feel anything after I killed that bastard. It's like this isn't the first time I killed someone." Naruto lied.

Naruto didn't want to tell her the truth on why he didn't feel anything after killing him as he has seen a lot of killing before during his time as a Substitute Soul Reaper 2 years ago. He knew that if he tell her the truth she wouldn't believe him since she'll look at him like he's making thing up as it'll only take a spiritual aware person to believe the words he says. Which Saria don't have.

This doesn't surprise Saria because deep down she know the answer.

'_Can't say I'm surprise. As I expected from the Legendary Hero of Hyrule.' _Saria thought, with no surprise look on her face.

Before anyone ask. Yes, this is the same Saria from one of Naruto past lives as a Hero of Time.

She and her fellow Kokirian used to look like children a long time ago. But then 20 years later, they evolved to that of a 17 years old teenagers. This evolution was giving to them by the goddess Hylia. This caused Saria and Kokiri to filled with joy. Happy with this evolution, Saria and Kokiri decided to give their own race a new name, Kokirian.

The Kokirian are happy that they can now handled a fulled grown enemy, should their village ever be invaded. For Saria, she can now be with the man she loved. A man named Link, Naruto's past lives. And she was about to leave the forest to find him, unfortunately, she was already too late. She heard rumors of how Link died in his injuries during the war, fighting against the army of monsters. This rumors hit her hard and she been crying at home for weeks.

The Kokirian feels sorry for her since they know that how much Link means to her as they know that Saria love Link more than just a friend. Even Mido know that. They was about comfort her until Hylia appeared before her to give her and Kokirian the information that Link will be incarnate again and again to keep Hyrule and the world safe but with no memories of his past life.

Saria was happy to hear that and she don't care if Link doesn't remember her during their time together in his past life. All that matter for her is to with the man she loved. Hylia was happy to hear that as she left.

Saria have waited for years 'til the time is right. And that time is now when her fellow Kokirian told her about the mark on the right hand of the boy named Naruto.

After the Kokirian told her about Naruto, Saria went to find him herself to see if he's the one. After searching for awhile, she found him walking by the river while holding the beautiful woman right hand. She been told that Naruto been adopted into the Kurosaki family and living a happy life without getting beats up from the male human villagers because of the new rule made from the Third Hokage. During the walked, Saria saw a familiar mark on his right hand while he was walking with his new mother. It was the same mark Link had, the mark of the Triforce. She know what it means. Naruto is a current incarnation of the man she loved.

Saria and Naruto continued to walked down to the Kurosaki Clinic. However, unknown to both of them, Naruto was pulled into his mind.

* * *

**Naruto's Inner World**

Naruto looked around in confusion as one minute he was walking with Saria back home then the next he appeared in the forest filled with daylight instead nighttime. Naruto don't remembered his inner world being filled with forest as it was suppose to be full of skyscrapers.

Naruto continued to looked around until he felt someone is watching him from behind. He looked back and saw three godly beautiful women standing behind him.

The woman in the middle has golden hair with gold eyes and the body of that many women would for her breasts defy gravity and they are massive M-cup. Her ass is plump and feels very nice in the hands, and she wearing a golden kimono which did nothing to hide her massive breasts and body. This is Lady Kami, the Goddess of Light.

The woman on her left has a perfect hourglass figure, long thick legs that seem to go for miles, with a heart-shaped ass as her defy gravity breasts are LLL-cup as her flowing snow-white hair and her red eyes shine like rubies, and she is also wearing a grey kimono and like Lady Kami it did nothing to hide her figure and her massive breasts. This is Lady Shinigami, the Goddess of Death and true ruler of the Soul Society.

And lastly the woman on Kami's right has long black hair as her eyes are red as her figure matching with her sisters Kami and Shinigami but her breasts are LL-cup also defying gravity as her ass is much plumper then Kami's. She wearing a black kimono and, like her sisters, it did nothing to hide her body and her massive breast. This is Lady Yami, the Goddess of Darkness.

"Hello, Naruto." the three goddesses greeted with a smile.

Naruto looked at the three goddesses in awe as he never met any woman to be so beautiful as the women standing before him.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Forgive us for not introducing early." Kami apologized as she introduced herself. "My name is Kami, the Goddess of Light. And these two are my sisters." pointing at her two sisters.

"I'm Yami, the Goddess of Darkness." Yami introduced.

"And I'm Shinigami, the Goddess of Death and ruler of the Soul Society." Shinigami introduced.

Naruto looked at them in shocked that the women standing before him is the goddesses. He also heard what Shinigami said about the last part.

"Wait. I thought the Soul King is the ruler of the Soul Society." Naruto said in confusion.

Shinigami scoffed in disgust, "That arrogant piece of shit was never the ruler of the Soul Society. What you and other in the East Branch been told about that thing was nothing but a lie."

"Oh." Naruto said in understanding until he caught on Shinigami said. "Wait, East Branch?"

"The Soul Society is the true name of afterlife and it a big world in there, Naruto. Just like in the World of the Living. Elemental Nation and Hyrule is just a huge islands which is hidden from the rest of the world. The technology on the other side of the world is more advanced than is it in Elemental Nation and Hyrule." Shinigami answered.

Naruto looked at her with awe as he having a hard trying to take in everything she said.

"Now, Naruto. Don't you ever find it strange that there no Gerudo, Zora, Goron, Sheikah, and Deku Scrub in the East Branch while you're were a Substitute Soul Reaper?" Shinigami questioned.

Naruto nodded in respond as he did find it strange on how he don't see any of them in the East Branch during his time as a Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Good. That show you how big the world is, Naruto. Both the Soul Society and the World of the Living." Shinigami said. "Now with that settle, let get back onto where we are."

"Right." Naruto said.

"Now as for where we are, we are inside the different part of your inner world." Kami said.

"Different part of my inner world, huh. I supposed that make sense." Naruto said as he looked around the area then he remembered something else. "And my body?"

"Your body is on autopilot, so you don't need to worry about your friend looking at you with concern in her eyes." Shinigami answered which caused Naruto to sighs in relief.

"That good. So why are you here?" Naruto asked as he want to know why the goddesses appeared before him in his mind.

"We're here to give you a few gifts. Our first gift is to awaken the memories of your past lives." Yami answered.

"I don't understand what you means by that." Naruto said confusedly.

"You'll understand soon enough." Kami replied as she awaken Naruto's memories of his past lives.

Naruto clenched his head in pain as he starting to remember everything during his life as Link, from Skyloft to the final battle against Demise the Demon King to now. He even remember the unique songs with special effect he learned as a Hero of Time. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the Ocarina of Time to played the songs. And the 7 Hidden Skills he learned as a Hero of Twilight.

"So that what the scroll meant." Naruto stated, finally understand what scroll said about Spirit of the Hero and past lives. "By the way, where are the four spirits within the mask? If this is my mind then they would have be here by now." looking around wondering where is Mikau, Darmani lll, Deku Scrub, and Fierce Deity disappeared to.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing them anytime soon, Naruto." Shinigami replied.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because they moved on to the Soul Society while leaving their powers behind in the mask. They left the mask as soon as you put it on." Shinigami answered.

"I see." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"What do you means by that?" Shinigami asked confusedly.

"Well, I was worried as I don't know what I could do with them since I don't want them to be stuck in the mask forever as they deserve to rest in peace in the Soul Society with their friends and family." Naruto clarified.

The three goddesses smiled warmly after hearing that. He definitely earn the title as a Hero. Alway worry about the safety of other rather than his own. This caused their desire of wanting to be Naruto lovers to increased.

"So what's the second gift?" Naruto asked.

"The second gift came from Fierce Deity as he wanted to passed down the knowledge of his powers and abilities to you." Shinigami answered as she begin transferring the knowledge to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his head in pain from sudden headache of the knowledge transferring into his head as he now know how to control his new powers and abilities. However, he need to train first.

"Before we moved on to the last gift. We have a question for you, Naruto. You're worried about losing your love ones to old age as you continued to live, right?" Yami questioned as Naruto move his hand down from his head as headache disppeared.

Naruto nodded as he is worried about losing his love ones. Even Zelda, the woman he love dearly, and the other girls he has feelings for.

"Well you don't need to worry about that because that is where our final gift come in." Shinigami said.

"And what this final gift is about?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what this final gift have to do with losing his love ones to old age.

"Our final gift is any woman you mate with will become immortal. However, your children will remain will mortal as we don't want the immortality to spread across the Earth." Kami answered which caught Naruto by surprise as she give Naruto their final gift as the golden light appeared over Naruto a bit before disappearing.

Naruto looked at his hands as he is happy with the gifts the three goddesses gave him, especially the last gift as he don't need to worry about losing the girls he loved to time. He has no problem with his children to remain mortal as he too don't want the immortality to spread throughout the Earth.

"Now that we had given you our gifts, Naruto." Kami said snapping Naruto from his thought. "We want something in return."

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion, "And what is it you three want in return?"

The three goddesses looked at each other and nodded knowing that the time has finally for them to get what they wanted as they turned back to Naruto and said, "We like to become your lovers."

This caught Naruto by surprise. They want to become his lovers? If this was given to someone else they would be giggling like a pervert they are.

But not Naruto, as he want to know why.

"You three want to becomes my lovers?" Naruto asked getting a nod in respond. "Why?"

"Because we has a feelings for you as you were always so kind help others even strangers, putting their safety above your own." Kami said as she and her sisters walked to Naruto and hugged him. Yami and Shinigami hugging on his sides with Kami hugging from behind, pressing their massive breasts against him with Yami and Shinigami holding his arms in the middle of their breasts which caused Naruto to blush deep red.

"And there are other goddesses share the same feelings for you as well. And guess what? Din, Nayru, and Farore are one of those goddesses as well." Yami added, surprising Naruto with this new information.

"She's right." Shinigami agreed. "And you need more girls to handle your stamina as the members of Uzumaki Clan last much longer in bed due to their stamina. They been fucking for weeks and they still hasn't gotten tired and with you being a god caused your stamina to increased as you could go fucking for years without getting tired."

"She's right. And besides, there's something else you need know about us and our fellow goddesses. Not only we want to become your lovers, we also want to become your sluts and cumdumpers." Kami said with a naughty grin with her sisters sharing the same grin.

What she said caused Naruto face to turn red which turn dark-red when the goddesses grabbed his dick. The goddesses smile shamelessly when they felt how big it is.

"It look right we picked the right man after all, girls." Yami said with a shameless smile. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

Kami feels that it is almost time for her and her sisters to leave Naruto's mind as she can senses Saria and Naruto's real body almost arrive at the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Girls, I believe it's almost time for us to leaves." Kami said, causing her sisters to groans in disappointment while Naruto sighs in relief as he don't know how much he could handle.

The goddesses let go of Naruto and moved few feet back from Naruto. They decided to tell Naruto one last thing before they leave.

"There's one last thing we need to tell you before we leave, Naruto. And it have to do with your future daughters." Shinigami said getting Naruto attention.

"And what does this have to do with my future daughters?" Naruto asked.

"In the near future, there is a highest possibility that your daughters will decided to become a sluts and breeders for your cock." Kami said.

"And if our daughters decided to become one of them, then we will support them." Yami added as she and her sisters vanished from Naruto's mind mind with naughty grins on their faces.

Naruto looked at the spot where the goddesses vanished from his mind as he closed his eyes and sighs as for some reasons he don't feel surprise anymore as he faded from his inner world.

* * *

Back in the real world, Naruto looked around and see that it still nighttime and saw that he's still walking with Saria back to the village.

Saria looked at Naruto in confusion but quickly threw that away as she decided that now is the time to tell Naruto how she feels by the time they get to his house.

They arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic **(A/N: You all know what the Kurosaki Clinic and rooms looked like in Post Timeskip)**. They walked inside and took off their shoes by the entrance as they went the door to living room.

Naruto opened the door and said, "I'm home." as he looked up and saw his mother in the kitchen as she was just about to be finished cooking dinner and his sisters sitting in living room watching TV with their school uniform on showing they'd got back from school. He don't see Isshin around which sadden him as Isshin died from the terrible illness couple months ago. Before he died from the illness he told Naruto the truth about his real father while leaving the rest of the information to Masaki. He told him that his real father is a Soul Reaper as that is where he inherited his Soul Reaper powers from and how he and his real father were actually brothers. And adopting him is into Kurosaki family is his way of honoring his dead brother wish. Naruto was surprised to hear that his real father, the Fourth Hokage, is actually a Soul Reaper and how he and Isshin were brothers. Naruto thanked Isshin for telling him that. Isshin were glad to hear that as he asked Naruto to promise him to keep his family safe and happy.

He don't even care if Masaki and her two daughters decided to increased their relationship with Naruto to that of a lovers than a brother and son. If that what it take to keep them happy then he's fine with that. Naruto accept his promise as he will do whatever it take to them safe and happy. After hearing that, he died in his illness with a smile on his face knowing that Naruto will never break his promise.

After his death, Masaki decided to take her late husband place as a doctor of their family's clinic as she was a medic kunoichi once before her retirement.

Masaki wearing a pink shirt that hug her huge HH-cup breasts, a white pants hugging her pump ass, and a yellow apron she used for cooking. Karin has a DDD-cup breasts and heart-shaped ass while Yuzu has DD-cup breasts with her the ass the same as her sister.

Naruto was amazed with how much his sisters had grown, including their bust size at age 13. They inherited their bust size from their mother when she told them that she had the same bust size they has when she was their age. However, as impressive as they are, it nothing compared to the women from the Hyuga Clan.

As Naruto recall saving Hinata 4 years ago from the group of kid who are making fun of her and called her a freak because of her eyes and her huge F-cup breasts at age 13. He remembered seeing her in the academy as he was surprised how beautiful she became and her breasts has gotten a lot bigger than it was 4 years ago as they increased to JJJ-cup breasts as they bounce for each step she takes. Seriously, how the hell did the Hyuga women became so damn busty?!

"Welcome home, Naruto." Masaki greeted as she finished cooking dinner.

"Welcome home, Naruto." Two sisters greeted while looking over their shoulders.

This shocked Naruto and Saria as they talked like they know who he is even with his new looks. Seeing the expression, Masaki begin explaining thing.

"Lord Hokage told us everything on what happened to you on the phone." Masaki explained as she put the foods on the table.

"Well, I guess save me the trouble from explaining everything again." Naruto said.

Masaki giggled, "So, I see you with brought your friend with you." Masaki said, seeing Saria standing next to her son.

"Yeah, she asked if she like to spend a night with us. So I brought her along with me." Naruto replied.

"Well, it nice for you to do that. Now, let eat before the foods get cold." Masaki said as everyone sat at the table and begin eating.

"So, Naruto, I heard they let you pass the exam for mastering the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Karin said.

"Yup, and I got the headband right here." Naruto said, bringing his headband for his family to see.

They smiles with pride after seeing his headband as they went to finish eating their dinner. After they finished their dinner, they washed their dishes then put it away.

"Hey, Naruto." Saria said, getting Naruto attention. "Is it okay for me to sleep with you in your room?"

"Sure. Fine by me." Naruto answered, much to Saria delight as they went upstairs to Naruto's room.

Unknown to them, Masaki and her daughters heard their conversation. They narrowed their eyes as they noticed that Saria is up to something.

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

Saria make her move as she turned and kisses Naruto deeply. Naruto was surprised by this but he responded by kissing back. Saria was deeply happy that he didn't pull back from her kiss. They continued to make out for 5 minutes as they stopped to breath some air.

"I alway has a feeling for you, Naruto. You're only the man I want to be with and no one else." Saria said as Naruto smiles at her.

"I feels the same, Saria. And I was planning to you that after I came back from the war a long time ago but didn't make it." Naruto replied.

This caught Saria by surprise as her eyes starting to filled with tears.

"Does that means you remember me back then?" Saria asked in hope that Naruto remember her.

"Yes. And I even remembered the song you taught me." Naruto respond with a smile.

Saria smiles in happiness with her tears sliding down her cheek that Naruto remembered.

"Welcome back." Saria said with a smiles.

"It's good to be back." Naruto replied as they kisses deeply with both blushing as they are doing this.

**Lemon start**

As they making out, they taking off they clothes while making their way toward the bed, until Naruto is on his bed with Saria on top of him, with no clothes on as they once again start making out like they in heat with Naruto has his hands on her ass and Saria has her breasts on Naruto's chest while feeling his hard cock against her pussy.

Then, Naruto starts smacking her ass which Saria stops kissing Naruto as she starts moaning loudly, Naruto then attacks her breasts by sucking on her nipples and Saria moans even louder than before while blushing even more.

"Take me, make me yours and keep me from others who want to get into my pants." Saria said as she blushing badly and Naruto nods.

It didn't take them long to change positions, Saria is on her back with Naruto atop of her with his cock against her pussy. The size of his cock made her pussy even wets as it was 22 inches long, thicker than her arm as it take two hands to fully grasp it, his balls are as big as an oranges. "This is my first time, and I know it's your first time as well, Saria." Naruto said.

Saria nods "J-Just be gentle, Naruto." she said with Naruto adjusting his cock and has the tip of it against the lips of her pussy, then with one thrust, his cock enters Saria with her screams but she's tries to hold back as much as she can since she doesn't want Karin, Yuzu, and Masaki to hear her after all.

What they did not know is Karin, Yuzu, and Masaki is watching them, as they hide behind the door with it a slightly open as they holds their mouth to stopped themself from saying anything as they sees their brother/son having sex with the girl he brought for the night.

As Saria's pussy dripping out blood with Naruto's cock inside of her walls as she trying going crazy because how thick and hard as well long her new lover's cock is, "YOUR REACHING MY WOMB ALREADY!" Saria yelled as Naruto started thrusting his cock in Saria with her screaming louder and louder while Karin, Yuzu, and Masaki is watching them as they unknowingly fingering themself while blushing badly.

And so the whole room starts filling up with smell of sweat and lust as the two lovers keep at it, as Naruto now has Saria on his lap as he holding onto her while thrusting into her pussy even more while she's holding onto Naruto with her arms around his neck and her breasts on his face.

And she's yells out, "YES, NARUTO! FUCK ME LIKE THAT MORE!" as she losing herself as she screaming louder and louder and Naruto kissed her deeply to stop her from screaming.

Karin, Yuzu, and Masaki is thinking as they fingering their pussies more, _'I want to have sex with Naruto as well.'_ as they keeps watching their brother/son and Saria going it more like they were wild animals in heat.

Until, Naruto unleashes his latest load of cum of the night inside of Saria with him saying "Fuck! You better take all my load, Saria!" with his cum filling her insides with her yelling out "PLEASE FILL UP MY WOMB!"

Both of them kiss each other deeply as Naruto takes out his cock from her pussy as he gets Saria into the next position which involves her getting on all fours as she wondering what her new lover going to do next as her pussy leaking out a great deal of Naruto's cum from inside of her.

Then she got her answer when she felt Naruto placed his cock between her ass cheeks with her blushing badly as well feeling very nervous, "A-Are y-you s-sure N-Naruto?" Saria asked as she gets more nervous as she sees Naruto smile wiply.

"Oh I'm sure since after all this huge ass of yours is just begging to be fuck!" said Naruto, as he grabs a hold of her cheeks and he spared her them to show her unused hold and has the tip part of his cock against it as Saria is begging Naruto not to do it.

"Saria, I want to claim all of you to make you fully mine. That means that your ass will be fucked as well." said Naruto as Saria "Naruto I-I u-understand b-but m-maybe o-othe-OH GOD, IT'S INSIDE OF MY ASS!" yelled as she feels Naruto being thrusted into her ass and Naruto is loving how tight her ass is.

With her pussy squirting out Naruto's cum as Naruto is thrusting into her ass hard and rough with no mercy with Saria screaming like crazy with her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her yelling out that 'IT'S TOO BIG' or 'YOUR COCK IS GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF!' with tears leaking out of her eyes because she's in a bit of pain as her ass is getting splitting by Naruto's cock.

_'My god, he is really going to rip Saria in half.'_ Karin, Yuzu, and Masaki all thought who is fingering their pussies faster as a puddles of their juice is under them as they keeps on fingering their pussies.

**Timeskip, Midnight**

"Fuck! Cumming again!" yelled Naruto as he filling up Saria's insides as Naruto is fucking her in reversed cowgirl position as Saria cums as well as her pussy is being filled up with Naruto's cum from his cock as both, and what's more her stomach is so swollen and full of Naruto's cum, that she looks about 17 months pregnant.

Saria fell backward and landed on Naruto's chest while she and Naruto breathing hard while sweating a deal great amount of it.

**Lemon Over**

And both of them couldn't stay up any more as they falling asleep.

As for Karin, Yuzu, and Masaki? They resting against the wall of the hallway of the house with a huge puddles of their juice as they says to themself as their pussies is leaking a lot of their juice, "We have to get some of that." as they quickly makes something to wipe their juice off the floor while remembering of what Naruto and Saria within their mind.

* * *

**Timeskip- The Next Day**

Naruto and Saria woke up from their sleep.

"You're a beast, Naruto. We been fucking for hours till midnight and yet you're still hard." Saria said with her stomach back to normal. "We gonna need to get you more girls."

"Yeah. Especially with the goddesses." Naruto agreed as Saria pick up on what Naruto said.

"Goddesses? Explain." Saria demanded as Naruto begin explaining.

Naruto told her everything that happened last night that he met the goddesses in his mind, the gifts he been given, and what the goddesses want in return minus the Soul Society part.

Saria listens everything Naruto said. After hearing what Naruto said, Saria was happy with gifts he been given, she also learns she's now immortal by becoming Naruto mate due the final gift. She heard what Naruto said about the goddesses becoming his lovers in after giving him the gifts.

"Well, they were right about right that as you need more girls to handle your stamina since you're too much for me to handle." Saria said.

They begin to put their clothes on as Naruto get rid of the hat as that hat make him look ridiculous, which Saria agreed, and walk downstairs to the table.

They sat at the table with Karin and Yuzu wearing normal clothes since today is Saturday as they are eating their breakfast Masaki made as they noticed the air around Naruto and Saria.

Naruto and Saria are holding hands under the table.

While Karin, Yuzu, and Masaki is still remembering the events of last night of what Naruto and Saria had done in Naruto's room, '_W-What should I do? I can't stop replaying them doing it!' _They said within their mind as they're blushing badly.

They heard a knocks on a front door as Naruto went to the door and opened it. Standing by is a female Anbu with long purple hair and wearing a cat mask.

"Kurosaki, it's time." Cat said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he know what she talking about. He looked back and saw family and girlfriend standing behind him.

"It look like I got works to do." Naruto said.

"Yeah, just go do whatever it is you been doing." Karin replied as Naruto put his boots on.

"Be careful, Naruto." Yuzu said with a worry look.

"I will." Naruto said as he hug his sisters, which caused them to blush as they hugged back.

They let go as Naruto tooks step back as Cat placed her hand on shoulder and disappeared with Naruto with the Teleportation Jutsu.

* * *

Naruto and Hiruzen heading to the council meeting as Hiruzen told Naruto that it's time to kill not only Danzo but the corrupt Civilian Council and the elders as well for agreeing with Danzo idea to make Naruto his emotionless weapon, which increase Naruto rage even further.

After Hiruzen and Naruto arrived at the council meeting, the corrupt Civilians Council demanded to know who the swordsman is but Hiruzen ignore them and asked the Ninja Council to come with him in the hall as he will explain everything there. The Ninja Council were confused but did what he asked.

After they leave the room, Hiruzen closed the doors behind him leaving Naruto in the room and placed the seal on the doors to prevent anyone from getting in or out of the room leaving Danzo, the elders, and the corrupt Civilian Council to their death in the hands of Naruto.

Naruto ignore the corrupt Civilian Council and the elders demand of who he is and summoned his sword and begin killing every single one of them, including Danzo for being responsible of making his life a living hell just to become his emotionless weapon. While Naruto killing everyone in the room, Hiruzen begin explaining everything to the Ninja Council.

The Ninja Council were surprise to heard that Naruto is that mysterious swordsman in the room killing everyone in there. They were also filled with rage to hear that Danzo was the one responsible for leaking out the information of Naruto status to the human villagers and because of that they agree with Hiruzen reason for doing this as the Ninja Council were against Danzo idea of making Naruto a weapon. They know what Danzo doing for the Hidden Leaf Village bring nothing more than disaster, even more if he become Hokage as it will destroy both the Hidden Leaf Village and Elemental Nations. So it better for Naruto to kill them to prevent it from happening.

After Naruto finish killing everyone in the room, he was about to head home to train to control his new power but Hiruzen stop him to take him to the hospital as he told him there is someone there he would like to meet.

* * *

**Leaf Hospital**

Naruto and Hiruzen is walking down the hallway as Naruto is confused at who is it Hiruzen want him to meet as they stopped by the door that is guarded by the Anbu.

"We're here." Hiruzen said as he slid the door open and they walked in.

In the room Naruto saw a beautiful redhead Hylian woman sleeping on the bed and wearing a hospital gown. She has long glossy red hair that stop at her waist, she has a perfect hourglass body, she has a large KK-cup breasts, and her ass is mix of plump and phat as it's fat and juicy that would make men go wild for her.

"Naruto, meet your mother Kushina Uzumaki." Hiruzen said, introducing Naruto to his mother.

Naruto widen his eyes after he heard what he said. The beautiful redhead Hylian woman is his mother?!

"She my mother? But how? I thought she died!" Naruto exclaimed, wanting to know how his mother is still alive.

"So did I, but it turned out she too stubborn to die. I was happy to hear that she still alive but unfortunately she is under a coma. I did everything in my power to wake her up from her coma for years to get her to be with you but nothing I did ever work. I even tried to call Tsunade for help but she refused." Hiruzen explained to Naruto.

Naruto was happy, sad, and angry after hearing that. Happy that he still has his mother, sad that she is still in a coma even after everything Hiruzen try to get her to wake up from her coma, and angry that Tsunade refused to help his mother. And she called herself a Legendary Medic? Pathetic. She didn't have the right to call herself a medic if she refused to help the patient.

"Don't worry, Naruto. There still a way." Hiruzen said as Naruto look at him with hope in his eyes. "With you being a Hylian God, there is a chance she will wake up if you channel your magic into her body."

Naruto widen his eyes for a few seconds then narrowed them in determination and nodded. If this will help his mother to wake up then he'll do it. He walked towards to his mother and placed his left hand on her stomach and begin channeling his magic into her body.

Kushina body begin to glow in light-blue as Naruto saw her eyes is starting to move as she open them up revealing her violet color eyes. As soon she opened her eyes, Kushina saw a handsome young man wearing a silver tunic with black tight under it and an armor, has white hair, red eyes, and strange marking on his face and is smiling at her while standing next to her with his left hand on her stomach still channeling the magic into her body.

"Mom." Naruto said in happiness that she finally woke up as he removed his hand from his mother stomach and the glow left her body.

Kushina is confused at he said then widen her eyes as she realized who this man really is.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked as he nodded. "What happened to you? Why you look so different?"

"A lot had happened, Kushina." Hiruzen replied, getting her attention. "You were in a coma for the last 17 years."

"17 years?!" Kushina said in shocked as she quickly sit up.

Hiruzen nodded as he begin to explain everything that had happened from Danzo leaked out the information of Naruto status to now.

Kushina listened closely as she grew angry at her son horrible treatment he got from the male human villagers back when he was a kid because of Danzo as she told Minato that this would happened but was happy at the nice treatment he got from his new family, the female human villager, Hylians, and Kokirian but she was surprise to hear that her son is now a god but turn sad to hear that her son is stuck in his new look due to his transformation being permanent but she grew proud that her son is now a Leaf Ninja and glad that her son killed corrupt Civilian Council and Elders, including Danzo for being responsible of her son horrible treatment. She's glad Danzo is dead. She alway hated him because she know that look in his single eye he was giving her. It was a same look that the Cloud Ninjas gave her when she was kidnapped as a Genin due to her special chakra to control the Tailed Beasts. The look of wanting to use her as a baby factory.

She heard Hiruzen told her that he hold Naruto Team Selection in few weeks as it will help Naruto learn to how to use his new powers which is perfect for her to spend time with Naruto as mother and son.

"And that what happened." Hiruzen said as he finished telling Kushina the story of everything that happened to Naruto.

Kushina smile, "Thank you for telling me everything." Kushina said gratefully as she get off the bed and turn to Naruto, "Well, Naruto, shall we get going?"

Naruto nodded with a smile but Hiruzen stop them, "Hold it. Before you two leaves, there's something I want to say to Naruto." Hiruzen said as he turn to Naruto.

"Naruto, as you well know that due to you and your mother being the only members of the Uzumaki Clan left, I'm putting you under a CRA(Clan Restoration Act)." Hiruzen said surprising them.

Naruto was shocked as he know what the CRA is and his surrogate grandfather just gave it to him while Kushina on the hand…

Kushina squealed, "I'm going to have many grandbabies!" she screamed in excitement as Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"MOM~!" Naruto said loudly in embarrassment as Hiruzen chuckles in amusement.

* * *

**Sorry, it took you all to wait as I was having a free time. All right then, this chapter is done. Now for the girls bust size, I get that idea in the stories from Phoenixlord42 and DealtShadow35. **

**And the bust size from 'GoD Among Shinobi from HaretaSora' for Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata. ****N-cup breasts for Tsunade, K-cup breasts for Sakura, and L-cup breasts for Hinata. K-cup breasts for Sakura after she mastered the Strength of a Hundred Seal and L-cup breasts for Hinata after Naruto came back from his 3 training trip.**

**I like the ideas of making the girls' breasts and ass bigger than you all see in the videos.**


End file.
